Who have a friend, have a treasure
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para Chise, era curioso ver como sus tenebrosos días de tormenta habían acabado. Era cobijada con los brazos de Elias, Ruth a sus pies la protegía y Silky la consentia. Realmente todo era diferente.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Debo de decirlo ¡Estoy amando el manga! Es simplemente perfecto aunque en algunos capítulos me ponga de los pelos de punta, me enoja, empiece a llorar y gritar ¡Pero es que está bien hermoso!_**

 ** _Admito, me enamoré de Elias, es simplemente hermoso y perfecto. Y con Chise ¡Es más perfecto! Cada cosa que se me ha ocurrido espero plasmarla a la perfección. ¡Les prometo que no les voy a fallar!_**

 ** _¡A disfrutarlo!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The ancient magu's bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Para Chise, era curioso ver como sus tenebrosos días de tormenta habían acabado. La vergüenza por tenerle miedo a las tormentas eléctricas eran muy comunes en las personas y ella lo entendía, aquel temor seguía muy dentro en su ser por los sucesos en su pasado, era algo que le traía muchas pesadillas.

Pero, ahora podía ver la diferencia entre aquellos días. Ahora no estaba sola, incluso después de contarle ese penoso temor a Elias, él era el primero que se encontraba a su lado.

Sin pedir permiso, sólo entraba a su cuarto, la sacaba de entre todas las cobijas de su cama y era cobijada entre sus brazos. Con facilidad era cargada y acunada entre varias historias que Elias se encargaba de contarle para hacerle olvidar su temor, aunque ya era costumbre que le contará alguna historia de terror, Chise prestaba mucha atención a él.

Entendía la diferencia y estaba agradecida por ello, ahora no se encontraba sola, nunca más se encontraría sola, era cobijada por los brazos de Elias y a sus pies, Ruth la protegía.

Era capaz de soltar varias risitas a las anécdotas y alguna otra pasada que le contaban, de pequeñas discusiones que tenían Elias y Ruth acerca de las mismas historias, incluso Silky la consentia en esos días, llegaba a su cuarto con unos deliciosos platillos y la dejaba comer en su cama, después de unas palmadas suaves en su cabeza y con los trastes sucios a un lado, ella se iba feliz a realizarle algún otro presente.

Y así Silky regresaba con algún que otro regalo o más comida.

Nunca pensó que podría llegar a ser querida de esa manera, que su familia la consintiera y la protegiera de esos tormentosos días. Era algo que entre ellos guardaban y no compartían con algún ser mágico o humano mismo.

 **-¿Sucede algo Chise?** -Elias hablaba a su lado, había anochecido y al no parar la tormenta, decidió llevarla a su cuarto donde compartirían la grande cama.

Las cortinas cerradas y el ruido era lejano gracias al hechizo que había lanzado antes Elias, Chise agradecía ya no escuchar más aquellos truenos, estaba tranquila y empezaba a tener sueño cuando Elias había empezado hablar.

 **-No, solamente...** -Pensó por un momento en sus palabras, había alzado su mano y acariciado con cuidado su mano **-Nunca pensé que alguien podría tratarme de esta manera, antes sólo crearían que quiero llamar la atención cuando es otra cosa** -Sonrió con tristeza, veía la atenta mirada de Elias en ella, le decía que continuará **-Ahora todo es diferente, no estoy sola y realmente se siente ¿Bien?** -Dudo un poco.

Chise guardo silencio, ver a Elias, ahora mirándola con curiosidad, aún cuando dormía boca abajo, estaba fascinada con él. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba agradecida eternamente.

Sabía que Elias se ponía feliz cuando le contaba un poco de ella y hablaba de como se sentía, ella lo podía ver en su mirada. De todas formas, ella era su maestra de humanos y era encargada de contarle como se sentía.

 **-Ahora entiendo las diferencias y creo que puedo decir que estoy agradecida con ustedes, me han cuidado este día y nisiquiera preste atención a los sonidos** -Sonrió un poco.

Para acomodarse mejor, Chise se acercó a él, tomo entre sus dedos la manga de la ropa de dormir de Elias y aspiro su aroma. Era algo tranquilizador y le gustaba el fuerte aroma, le gustaba simplemente.

Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, el sueño empezaba a presentarse en ella.

 **-Gracias por estar siempre aquí a mi lado y no burlarte de mis peores temores Elias, aunque me gustaría terminar de escuchar la última historia** -Susurró, cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro **-Buenas noches Elias**

 **-Buenas noches Chise, mañana prometo contarte el final cuando demos nuestra caminata** -Habló Elias, ante aquella promesa Chise cerró sus ojos.

Espero sólo unos minutos y vio como su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, de su boca, salían pequeños sonidos de satisfacción. Su mano estaba inmóvil y no tenía intención de despertar a su acompañante.

Sólo se levantó un poco y le dio palmadas en su cabeza. Con satisfacción, volvió acostarse y empezó a velar sus sueños. Un último vistazo y decidió dormir de igual manera.

Y gracias a ellos, Chise pudo tener sueños tranquilos y sueños cálidos, en ningún momento la atormentaron las pesadillas. Realmente estaba agradecida de tenerlos.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Se está convirtiendo en mis preferidos. Tanto que espero escribir muchas cosas de ellos dos o bueno, no tan específico ellos dos, si no de alguien más. Ya veremos que tal nos va._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 5 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
